Egg High School
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: Nightmare is entered into a new school by her friends who say its a fantastic place. But shortly after arriving, troubles just can't wait to attack her.


Egg High School 

Note: Wahoo! Well, as you can guess this title stinks and I really need to start using my brain! But I don't want to right now so leave me alone! Anyway, this story I decided to dedicate this to Luc-c because well…I only get to see her in the mornings at school and she's a really cool friend and I haven't drawn her character in a while…soooo…I dedicate this story to her and this story will be typed in her characters point of view k's? k! (And this is a old story so…yeah….)

Chapter one Nightmares whacked out school (Chapter one cause I might write more, depends on how this turns out)

The gray gothic dressed bunny/echidna walked over to her soon-to-be-school that wasn't that far from her home in Knothole. She was hoping for another school that would let her walk through the White Jungle but her friends insisted saying they had a surprise there. But they were her friends and she was most anxious to see what the surprise was. The odd thing was that they wanted her to go to another school then the one she had planned. What was so important about this school? Nash was also in the whole thing also so it made her walk a little faster.

Seeing the school though, was a totally messed up thing. As she stared at it from its gates her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. The school was made of a large metal or steel material like you would on a robot. Rectangular, shining, and looking brand new. The problem was, that the girl saw, was it had Eggman's face on the building and brick wall that surrounded the campus. Egghead! She would think perhaps Shadow, Knuckles, or Sonic, but Eggman! She stared at it for a while until hearing a familiar voice. "Hello, Miss Nightmare!". She turned her head slowly to see another bunny running to her waving in welcome. Nightmare just stared at her when she stopped. The peach colored rabbit looked to the school and then looked back up at her friend, who seemed still to have seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" The younger rabbit questioned. Nightmare gasped and pointed to the Eggman paintings on the walls of the school.

"Can't you see those! Eggman is trying to take over the school!" She yelled. Her mouth dropped again when the younger rabbit answered with a calm expression. "Oh, those?" She said pointing a finger at one of them. Then she waved her hand in the same direction she pointed "Don't worry about it, Eggman owns the school so there's no point in getting so worked up about it" The younger rabbit tugged Nightmares long sleeved shirt that was for the uniform. "Come on now, so we get to talk with the others before school starts!" She said happily entering the gate. Nightmare watched as her friend ran off towards the building. Was this some wicked nightmare! Was this a curse! What was happened! She shook her head to see if it was true. But when she saw the same building she sighed and said "My life's a complete disaster!" After saying that she followed her friend into the building.

Inside, there were lockers of strange colors. Kind of like the 70's or something. The school seemed lively with all the other animals there. She wondered if anyone noticed the Eggman paintings. 'Scary kids…' She thought. Seeing yet another rabbit friend Nightmare called out to her as the purple rabbit closed a door behind her and entered the hall.

"Hey, Luna!" She said excitedly. The rabbit looked at her friend and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Nightmare!" She called back standing with her hand on the door knob.

Nightmare walked over to her friend with the little rabbit beside her. " Hey Cream…" She looked back up at Nightmare "So you decided to come, huh Nightmare?" Luna said. Nightmare looked at her friend again and noticed she dressed differently. She had a green shirt, long pants and a white overcoat with pencils and pens in the pocket. An ID was on the overcoat saying: _Miss Luna Art teacher_

"Yeah…" Nightmare finally answered scratching her head "Why do you have that ID?" Luna looked at her ID then looked back at her friend. "Surprise! I'm the art teacher!" She said, her hands out wide. Nightmare stared for a moment then put a surprised look on her face. "Wow! How did you get a job like this though? Aren't you…ya know…kind of young?" Nightmare asked. Luna shook her head and gleefully smiled. "Nope! Even my sister and Artemis got jobs here!" She said then looked at her watch "Oh, darn it I gotta go get back in the class and get it all set up…um…you know where your homeroom is right?" She asked. Cream nodded.

"Umm.." Nightmare started then scrambled in her pink backpack taking out a yellow piece of paper "I don't know where the class is…" She said embarrassed. Luna looked at the paper "Hm…F-213 is down the hall to your left, alright?" Nightmare nodded and she and Cream walked to towards the room after wavering to Luna.

Luna turned to Cream as they stood beside the door of her own classroom. "Do you know if Nash is here yet? He said he'd see me before the bell" Nightmare said remembering her boyfriend. Cream looked up at her and gasped "That reminds me! I've gotta see Mr. Tails! Mr. Nash? Oh, he said he'd come see you, bye!" Cream said running in a hurry.

Nightmare giggled a bit and then looked to her classroom door, curious to know what strange thing would meet her in there. 'Might as well…' She thought to herself putting a hand on the doorknob. Gently pushing the door open, just incase it was Eggman, she peeked inside and saw an ordinary classroom with brown desks and math problems all over the boards and walls. She could see some kids talking in one corner and…Nash! Her heart filled with joy seeing the blue wolf. She walked in and stood beside his desk. "Hey Nash!" She said. He raised his head from reading a book and stood when he saw her. She jumped in his arms, causing him to almost fall over. "Oops…sorry about that" She said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "That's alright" He said putting her down. "So how are you? Did you see the others?" He asked sitting back down as Nightmare sat in the desk in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine thanks. Did you know Luna, Riku and Artemis already have jobs? In this school? And there's weird Eggman paintings in the front of the building!" She said. Nash nodded calmly and was about to say something, when a red robot walked over to them and looked at Nightmare.

"**Hello, welcome to my classroom. I am Gamma could you please tell me your name so I may check you 'non absent' on the list?"** It said in a usual robot voice. "Sure! I'm Nightmare" She said shaking the 'hand' of the robot. **"Confirmed. Thank you"** Gamma walked away and sat in the large desk up in the front of the class. Nightmare looked to Nash "He's our teacher?" She asked. Nash nodded and looked to the large digital clock over the chalk board.

The bell rang immediately and students rushed to their desks or classrooms which was easily proved by the squeaks of peoples shoes and the slamming of many lockers. Once the bell had rung a second time the students became quiet when the robot stood. **"Hello, and welcome to my classroom. I am Gamma and I will be your homeroom teacher. I would like to welcome you into the newest school around,"** He paused and looked at all the student before continuing **"This is Egg High School. We heroes have decided to teach you what we have learned throughout our lives to provide you with as much education as-"** The class fell silent and over it was a loud snoring noise. On the front row was a green echidna who had his head down and was snoring. **"Excuse me Nic"** The robot said trying to wake the echidna. The echidna looked up with tired eyes, blinked then went back to sleeping. Gamma poked him with his steel fingers, which hurt even if he barley touched you. The echidna jolted up and stared wide eyed at the robot causing some of the students to laugh or giggle. **"What is you excuse for sleeping in class?"** Gamma asked. The echidna relaxed and rubbed his eyes and looked at the robot again. "Sorry…I went to bed late forgetting what the next day was…". The robot nodded in approval. You would too if you saw the look in his tired eyes. **"Remember from this day forward to go to bed early"** Reminded Gamma. The echidna nodded and tried to stay awake the rest of the class.

At the end of class, the student had received their schedule for the day and talked among one another. Nightmare had recognized the green echidna to be Nic, or mostly known as Mr. Huggles. The three students looked over their schedules.

"What classes do you have?" Asked Nash to Nightmare. Looking over it, she read it out loud to them.

Period 1: Math Gamma Robot

Period 2: English Miss Artemis

Period 3: World History Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog

Period 4: Science Mr. Miles 'Tails' Prower

Lunch Cafeteria

Period 5: Martial arts Mr. Knuckles the Echidna

Period 6: Reading Miss Riku

Period 7: Art Miss Luna

"Wow I cant believe my friends are my very own teachers" Nightmare said staring at her schedule. "Don't think they'll go easy on you" Nash laughed. "I know I know" She said. She looked to Nic and noticed that he was fast asleep. "I think it's almost time to see the next class" Nash said. Nightmare took one last glance at her schedule to remember the class, then put it in her folder.

_RING!_

The bell rang and all the students dashed for the door. Nightmare poked Nic on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. "Nic? Time to go to our next class" She said. His face still hid under his arms which he used for a soft pillow. **"Allow me"** Said the robot that stood beside her. He poked the echidnas shoulder and jumped managing to fall over and land on the floor. Nightmare looked to Gamma and smiled "Thanks" He bowed and walked back to his desk. The echidna got up and rubbed his head. "What was that for?" He asked. Nightmare shook her head "Come on we have to go to our next class!" She said pulling the two males long sleeved shirts getting them out in the hall. "Alright then see you guys later!" Nic waved and walked to his next class. "I'll see you later then?" Nightmare asked turning to Nash with her hands behind her. Nash nodded "I have your same class in 4th and 5th" He kissed her and gave her a hug before leaving.

Nightmare sighed noticing all her three tails were wagging after that kiss. She shrugged and looked at the hall full of students. "Hmm…now lets see…" She thought out loud "Oh yeah! I have to go to Miss Artemis!" She giggled at the thought of going to her friends classroom and listening to any lectures.

Finally finding her way to the class she saw the door of it had decorations of books and authors. No different when she stepped inside the room seeing a few students. Artemis could be seen looking through a pile of books on a desk by the windows. She wore a purple long sleeved dress with shiny yellow cloth lining the wrist and feet. Her long jet black hair was held into a bun. Her fox tail could barely be seen under the long dress she wore.

Nightmare stepped in. But before she could call to Artemis she noticed two familiar faces. A pink hedgehog with the warm gray school uniform, and a small rabbit sitting in the desk beside her with the same clothing. "Hey, Amy and Cream!" She called while walking over them. The looked to her and waved. Amy patted the seat in front of her. "Sit here Nightmare!" She said with a smile. Nightmare walked over and sat in the seat placing her back pack beside her. "So how was your day so far?" Amy asked. Nightmare sighed "Well…I was hoping everyone to freak out when they saw the Eggman paintings but I guess not" Amy smiled "But the school belongs to Eggman, so why not?" Amy looked into her red backpack and Nightmare shook her head at the way she responded. Why wasn't she worried about Eggman owning a school? He could brain damage the whole school you know! She sighed looking at her hands in her lap. Two feet stopped in front of her and she looked up to see Artemis with her hands on her hips. "Just cause I'm a teacher doesn't mean you don't have to say 'hi' to me anymore, Nightmare" She said. Nightmare scratched the back of her head in embarrassment "Sorry about that" Artemis giggled and smiled "That's okay as long as you guys don't forget I'm still your friend" She clapped her hands together and her face lit up "Hey! Can you gals help me with the books? I need to pass them out" The three girls nodded and stood up walking over to the box of books on her desk. Artemis gave each a pile of five books and they walked around the room placing books on each desk.

The bell rang just when they had finished and everyone rushed in taking a seat. "Alrighty then! Everyone, welcome. I am Miss Artemis and I will be your English teacher, alright?" She said as the class quieted down. "Today we are just going to get to know each other, I wouldn't want to know any of you just as a student but as friends" She paused and grabbed a chart from her desk. Right when she was about to say names of the students for roll call and a small robot creature rushed in. "Hello students! I'm Bonkkun! I will be your vice principal in this school so..." He faltered and looked to all the students as they stared wide eyed at him. "Uh…Boncune what a surprise I didn't expect you in my class just yet" Artemis said. "That's alright because I will be checking in on classes every now and then so don't mess this up, Missy!" He said. She glared at him and he immediately looked back at the students. "You guys better be good!" He said pointing to them "Or I'll have to get the principals and deans!" All the students just stared at him. Nightmare was about to burst out in laughter but she was going to wait to do that. He nodded and left the classroom. "Well I guess you heard all you needed from the shrimp vice principal" Said Artemis with her hands on her hips still clasping the chart "I heard that!" yelled Boncune from the hall. The students burst into laughter.

After class Nightmare and Artemis walked over to Mr. Shadows room since Nightmare didn't know where it was. They stopped at the door and just as they first stepped into the room, they heard two people yelling at each other. A jet black hedgehog with red stripes was leaning over a desk leering at a girl with black hair with red bangs and tan fur wearing the usual uniform. The students stared at them with amused and confused looks on their faces. "You're the faker and you know it, but don't wanna admit it, faker!" Said the girl. She was obviously Riku's friend, Jenn. The hedgehog glared at her and his ears twitched noticing that the door had been opened. He stood up straight and walked to his desk turning his back to the girl making her jump out of her seat in anger. "Just drop the subject" He said sitting at his desk straitening the brown suit his girlfriend had pleaded him to wear. "But you-" "I said drop it!" He yelled to her. She walked over to his desk and would have brought on a fight but noticed another teacher. "Faker!" She hissed at the hedgehog. Shadow pointed to the seat and Jenn stomped over to it. She turned and glared at him. Lifting her arm she pointed a finger at him. "Faaaaaaaakkkkkeeeeeerrrrrrrrr" "SIT!" He barked at her and she plopped into the seat with a smile on her face.

"Well, my day just got worse…" Nightmare whispered to Artemis who was really confused as to what the argument was all about. They walked over to Shadow, who was now checking who was in class and who wasn't. "Shadow you do remember Nightmare, right?" Artemis asked him. He didn't look up but he nodded to show he was listening. "Well she's here and is going to be in this class so…make sure she's welcome…" Artemis said remembering the small fight just seconds ago. He stood up and held out his hand but still had that serious look on his face. "Welcome to World History class I hope you don't fall asleep in here…" He faltered remembering what history does to many kids. Nightmare shook his hand and smiled "Thanks!"

The bell rang out and all the students rushed to take a seat in the classroom. Nightmare was chose by Shadow to sit by Jenn at least to hush her when she would start a pointless argument. Riku and Shadow were together, so when Sonic or Jenn was around them they would start a fight of who was the faker or whose boyfriend was the faker. Pretty pointless but they did it anyway.

The bell for fourth period rang out and all the students in the hall yelled and talked to each other. She ran to room G-125 and walked into the door hoping to be greeted better than what she had seen in Mr. Shadow's room.

Nightmare saw there were a few people present at the moment 'Must have come early' She thought. There was a two tailed fox that caught her eye at a computer near the windows. She walked over to him working her way around the desks. The fox was much smaller than her and wore a white lab coat. He was a kid! 'How crazy could this school get!' She thought tapping the fox on the shoulder. He turned and greeted her with a cute fox smile. "Hello there, Nightmare how are you so far in the school?" He asked clicking the mouse beside the computer. "I'm doing just fine thanks for asking, let me guess you're a teacher too?" She asked. He nodded and walked over to his desk as she followed. "Yeah, but I'm smarter then you think and I'm not gonna waste it!" He laughed. She smiled 'He's got a point!' She thought.

Suddenly, a blue wolf rushed into the classroom. "Am I late?" He asked his hand still on the doorknob. Tails shook his head "Nope your just in time, Nash"

The bell soon rang signaling everyone into there classrooms. Nash sat beside Nightmare as usual. The desks were rectangular and had room for only two students in each. "Alright class…" Tails started "I am Miles Prower but I would most prefer if you would call me Tails" He turned to the desk and got a writing board out. "If you don't mind saying 'present', 'here', or 'Porky Pig' I don't mind as long as you tell me that you are here" Some of the class giggled. He called at least five names then a loud slam opening the door made the students either jump or scream. A strange fat long-legged man with a white disco looking outfit stomped in. Nightmares eyes grew wide and her ears flattened 'Oh shoot…' she thought. "Uh…class…this is your principal" Tails said looking at the door to see if it was broken. "Hello class I am Dr. Robotnik and I will be your principal at Egg High School" He looked around at the classroom then continued on "Yes you may think this is strange of me…but I would like for this year to be a bit different…" The students just stared at him wide eyed. He sighed and continued on "I only came by to welcome all of you into your knew school Ho-ho-ho!" He laughed then coughed. He waved and stomped out of the classroom. Tails closed the door then continued with reading the list. 'I'm…doomed…' Nightmare thought still having the same look on her face.

In the cafeteria, which she had difficulty at locating along with Nash, they found a table where Amy, Cream, Z-ree, Z, Mr. Huggles, and Jenn. Amy had called and waved to them to come over. She gave them hugs when they arrived and invited them to sit down. Z-ree, the young tiger girl was reading, yet another, comic of her favorite character Inuyasha. Z, Z-ree's boyfriend, was reading along with her. Amy was talking to Cream about Sonic which Jenn kept close watch out for. After Nightmare complained about forgetting her lunch money, Nash handed her half of his sandwich and offered to share his Gatorade with her. She hugged him and he wagged his tail happily.

When the bell rang Nightmare and Nash threw away their trash, hugged their friends, and walked hand in hand to the cafeteria exit doors. Nightmare spotted a red echidna and remembered her next class. "Knuckles!" She called out to him. The echidna turned around and walked over to the two. "Hey Knux! Um…where in your next class…uh…could you, maybe, lead the way?" She asked scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. He nodded and they walked over to a class door. Inside was a large Japanese dojo! Nightmare looked excitedly at it. "Wow! Where gonna learn martial arts! In a real dojo!" She was almost about to jumped up and down in joy. "You can take off you shoes and backpacks and set them over there" Knuckles said pointing to the floor next to the door. He walked off into an office of some sort and once the door was shut Nightmare looked around at all the armor, scrolls and belts like a curious little cat let loose in a room with a bunch of yarn balls in it. Students came in and they, along with Nightmare, gazed at the interesting things in the classroom. Nash sat quietly on the floor, since there were no chairs. The bell rang and Knuckles came out with a Tai-kwon-do or Karate outfit.

During the class Knuckles had explained what they were going to learn and things about honor, determination, and stuff like that. Nightmare was happy to get through the class without any interruptions.

But it seemed to be her only class she has seen when she entered Riku's reading class. She wore her regular outfit. Nothing. Of course that wasn't any problem since fur covered her whole body, but it seemed to be strange to Nightmare.

Riku had the messiest room. The posters of stories where nice but the rugs, she thought, where a bit too much. But they had a unique style to them, though, showing off Riku's personality. Riku looked up at Nightmare as the bunny/echidna took her first steps into the class room and walked over to her. "Hewo!" She welcomed in a bit of a childish manner. "Hi, Riku!" Nightmare greeted. They hugged and Riku pointed to a seat beside Cream and invited her to sit there.

Nightmare sat and said a 'hello' to Cream. She looked at he two books on the desk. The one with a dragon, wizard, vampire and unicorn was called 'The Mythicals Dictionary'. The other, with a picture of a boy and a flying black wolf in the background was called 'The Heart of One'. They seemed very interesting.

That class, Riku spoke of her wanting to know what the students wanted to read. What the books on the desks were for and why there was a lizard eating her papers.

The lizards name was Larry the Lizard, the school mascot. He was a dark green and seemed to have a bored expression on his face. Nightmare was asked to bring Larry to Luna for her last period. Having agreed, Larry was put in a small pet carrier and Nightmare left the classroom at the bell.

Luna's room was most beautiful that Nightmare had seen. There were paintings of phoenixes and wolves. Cars and buildings. Dragons and skies. Even places you only dream of being in.

"Wow…" Nightmare whispered gazing at her friends master pieces. "Aww…thanks buddy!" Nightmare looked to her right and saw Luna standing by her large desk with her hands in her pockets. "Oh! Hi Luna!" She said happily. After a friendly hug, Nightmare handed her the pet carrier. "Here ya go! It's Larry the Lizard" She said. Luna opened the carrier and looked to Nightmare giving a 'what are you talking about' look. "Where's Larry?" She asked. Nightmare's eyes widened. "This cannot be happening…" She looked into the carrier and there indeed was no lizard.

"I've gotta find him!" Nightmare yelled rushing out of the classroom.

After checking with the all the teachers and classrooms, she ran down the halls looking for a glimpse of the lizard. 'This just isn't my day! Everything in here is going so badly! What's wrong with everyone!' She yelled mentally.

Having tried everything, she slowly made her way back to Luna's classroom. When she opened the door, she sadly walked over to Luna as the students talked amongst themselves. It was probably over with the lectures on what they where going to do in class. Luna seemed very happy.

"Luna? Um…I lost Larry…sorry…" She said tiredly after running back and forth in the halls. Luna smiled a bit "Don't worry…" She said patting her friends back "I found him!" Nightmare looked at her in surprise "What? Where?" She asked looking to see if she could spot the animal that caused her so much trouble. Luna picked up Nightmares backpack that was over by her desk. She opened the bag and took out a dark green lizard from it. "She must've snuck out of the carrier and into your back pack!" Luna laughed. Nightmare laughed along with her and picked up the little lizard. "Wow this was the first weirdest school day I've ever had in my whole life!" Nightmare said petting the lizard. "Oh you better watch what you say because you never know! This is only your first day here!" Luna laughed.

And yes indeed this was only the first day. The first day of Egg High School.


End file.
